Un día común en la playa
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Madoka y sus amigas han decidido ir a la playa a divertirse, ¿Qué cosas ocurrirán? Eso y mucho más en este fic, comedia Madohomu y Kyosaya, incluye escenas ecchi de Mami
1. Chapter 1

Madoka y sus amigas, las cinco chicas mágicas que defendían y pateaban traseros de brujas en Mitakihara, las cinco chicas luchonas y cabronas que pelean y protegen a su ciudad en cualquier parte de la misma y en cualquier momento pero como toda chica mágica tenían una debilidad y era ese maldito averno que azotaba en las vacaciones, entre junio y julio.

Luego de que pelearon contra otra bruja, Madoka y Sayaka estaban de rodillas al muelle cercano a la playa soportando el infernal clima sintiendo como estaban a punto de ser una masa derretida sobre el asfalto

-Mierda, me voy a derretir- Se quejaba Sayaka mientras se arrodillaba como si imploraba a Dios una justicia debida a su tormento- ¡La capa me da mucho calor!

-Este vestido es muy pesado durante el verano- Decía Madoka la cual se sentía que no tenía fuerzas mientras tanto dos sombras estaban tras sus pasos

-En serio, ustedes dos son un caso perdido- Pronunció una voz tirando al de una niña a lo cual Sayaka dirigió su mirada, eran obviamente Homura y Kyoko las cuales lucían similares en su vestimenta pero diferentes, la lancera pelirroja usaba solo su camisa negra y su falda como botas comunes de Puella Magi; en cambio la viajera del tiempo usaba su misma ropa a excepción de su saco negro por debajo, es decir no llevaba su camisa negra larga y su moño morado estaba enlistado sobre el cuello aparte de unas dos coletas.

-¿Están bromeando o qué? ¿Cómo van a luchar contra las brujas vestidas así?- Se rió Kyoko mientras Homura dio un leve suspiro, la pelirroja en cambió sonreía muy graciosa como si se burlara de la indumentaria de las dos pobres acaloradas, mientras éstas quedaban con cara de WTF al ver el look nuevo que se mandaron sus novias en su modo Puella Magi.

-¡Van vestidas como si fueran cosplays!- Exclamó Sayaka viendo el detalle de que Kyoko usara su camisa negra sin mangas, en menos de nada la espadachina peliceleste miró de reojo a su novia mientras que hacía un bufido de enojo como de celos

-¡Kyoko eres injusta!- Infló las mejillas- Como quisiera vestirme bien cool como tú y eso te queda genial

-Pff, claro que me queda re bien-Cortó Kyoko mientras alardeaba su porte mientras a la distancia Homura como Madoka estaban un breve rato de silencio hasta que nuestra badass pasiva estaba rascándose la nariz mientras trataba de explicar su nuevo look

-Um… Madoka, probé a copiar tu estilo- Se sonrojó un poco en frente de su hembra castigadora- Las coletas son bastante frescas

-¡Ambas combinamos!- Se alegró la pelirrosa al ver a su amada badass tan similar como tan diferente- ¡Homura-chan, te queda DI-VI-NO!

-Bueno, nosotras pues también nos cambiaremos pues esta capa si que da mucho calor- En menos de nada Sayaka se iba a despojar de su capa blanca pero Kyoko irrumpió

-¡Aguarden un minuto!- Exclamó con voz seria como intentar dar orden

-¿Qué pasa?

-Escuchen, sólo por cambiarse de ropa ya estarán bajando la guardia pero como Homs y yo estamos más acostumbradas a luchar está bien que lo hagamos nosotras pero ustedes siguen siendo novatas

Eso fue como un pequeño golpe bajo para las dos chicas mágicas recién "Entrenadas" , bajaron un poco la cabeza algo llenas de completa vergüenza, la primera en entablar en ese rato de silencio lleno de pena como de inseguridad fue la peliceleste

-Es cierto que desde que soy una chica mágica recibo muchos golpes… Más bien de sus golpes- Señaló a su lancera pelirroja aunque la pelirrosa no tenía ningún problema, después de todo aunque Homura era sensible en las noches tenía un cierto carácter protector

-Es cierto que no tendríamos que ponernos en riesgo pues solo estuvimos sobreviviendo pero en fín- Ambas suspiraron aparte de que Madoka veía de reojo el cielo soleado y algo fuerte- Ya que vamos a cambiarnos, ellas nos detendrán para hacerlo ellas

-Ya que chuchas- Se encogió de hombros la espadachina y decidieron ir a donde sus novias, la primera en ofrecerse fue Madoka en frente de su pasiva y protectora novia, la pelinegra sonreía mientras el sonrojo le traicionaba, desde que derrotaron a Walpurgis le costaba creer que Madoka aún seguía con vida y con ella.

La viajera del tiempo juntó sus manos con las de su princesa

-Madoka, definitivamente te voy a proteger en todo momento

-Homura-chan- Veía de reojo por si había alguien o algún curioso- ¿No tendrías problema?

-Claro, pero limítate a quedarte a mi lado, ¿Ok? Y otro no te preocupes, paré el tiempo justo cuando vinimos a este lugar

Mientras tanto Sayaka miraba con un liguero puchero a su amiga, en verdad Madoka era afortunada en tener más que simple protectora, una buena cocinera, una sirvienta, una chica dispuesta a mantenerla como ser su hembra omega y ella… Sólo tenía a una vaga que comía a cada rato, una peleonera en todo momento y por supuesto una pobretona que andaba en la calle sin ningún oficio o buen juicio para trabajar.

Kyoko mientras tanto se incomoda y más cuando su comadre Homura le andaba de romántica barata, eso le hartaba de hecho, eso no era lo suyo y si quería ser romántica tenía su propia manera de hacerlo, no por algo prefería ver animes que unos doramas de mierda.

-Proteger a alguien mientras luchas es un gran fastidio

-¿Y entonces por qué me salvaste cuando me pasó aquello?- Era una pregunta algo retorica aunque quería una justificación como un argumento pero se puso de brazos cruzados y se enfadó con su novia, allá ella con lo suyo

-¡Hmp! Estaré bien por mi cuenta y voy a luchar aunque esté cubierta de sudor

-Ay amorcito, que tontita eres- Puso su brazo derecho sobre el cuello de su amada- Pero que te voy a proteger, eres muy especial para mí

-¿Pero lo has hecho de la manera que se debe?- Bufó la peliceleste, de acuerdo daría su vida contra una bruja y eso era halagador pero la realidad era a veces Kyoko como Sayaka peleaban por su propia cuenta o la pelirroja le ordenaba que peleara con un familiar mientras ella se iba llevar el premio gordo.

En menos de nada el hombro empezó a sofocarla mientras Kyoko ponía su mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo, era una buena oportunidad de demostrarle lo novata que era la peliceleste mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a desajustar la capa blanca, menos mal que Homura paró el tiempo o de lo contrario ya habrían enfrentado una denuncia por exhibicionismo.

-Bueno, estaré bajo tu cuidado- La espadachina se sonrojó, era de esas veces donde Kyoko estaba haciendo de las suyas y claro eso le gustaba pero no se esperaba que en una playa Kyoko iba a desatar sus garras y colmillos para aclararle su parte del territorio

-¿Y es la capa lo único que te quieres quitar?- Sayaka iba a aclarar que solo la capa pero esa sensación y ese ronroneo en su nuca daba algo… Kyoko tenía hambre pero no era de un dulce o una golosina era algo más que eso

-Creo que también quieres quitarte algo más, ¿No?- La peliceleste sintió como una mano hurgaba en sus piernas como si bajaran sus medias largas blancas pero la lancera iba por algo más con su voz profunda y seductora de delincuente

-¿O tendría que empezar a quitarte todo el conjunto por ti?

-¡Espera!- Ya Sayaka estaba al cien pero darle una putiza a esa idiota a lo cual se apartó de un manotazo y se miraron las caras, una vez más ambas chicas querían darse de golpes de hecho de eso consistía lo suyo, se dijeron groserías de calibre bajo hasta el alto por unos treinta segundos hasta que ya hablaban de forma moderada

-Pero creo yo que el que estés en bolas sería ir muy lejos, no voy a permitir que nadie salvo yo te vea desnuda

-¡Como si fuera dejar que pasara, tarada!- Exclamó Sayaka que estaba furiosa al estilo anime- ¿Crees que te dejaría?

Una vez más estallaron en ira absoluta diciéndose palabrotas mientras tanto la pareja de protagonistas era testigo de aquella trifulca por parte de esas dos las cuales tenían su modo de estar juntas bastante peculiar pero era obvio que terminaran en el mismo trayecto, eran mejores amigas como rivales, cosas comunes en un noviazgo. Homura metió su cucharada mientras trataba de romper el muro ante semejante pleíto no matrimonial entre la lancera y la espadachina.

-Uh… Madoka ¿Te gustaría que yo…?- La viajera se sonrojó mientras se cubría la cara con los brazos- ¡No! ¡¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo?! – No era la primera vez que entre ellas se habían visto en bolas pero Homura no quería hacer quedar mal a su hembra castigadora, una oportunidad perfecta para Madoka para ver de reojo a su elfa, admitía que Homura era genial peleando contra las brujas hasta diría que con su vestuario sobretodo esas medias era muy muy caliente.

Se hizo la niña ingenua para probar la pasividad de su chica

-Ah, Homura-chan, ¿Quieres desvestirte?- Mirada de manera culposas aunque a diferencia de Kyoko sabía contener sus energías de macho caliente- Esas medias lucen muy calurosas

La viajera era obediente, quizás era una gran protectora pero una orden de su hembra alfa era una orden. Sonrojada pero dispuesta a entregarse a Madoka por enésima vez decidió ir cuidadosamente hacia sus medias pantalón pero sin alzar la falda y comenzó a bajárselas lentamente ya que tenía una sorpresa para su macho rosa.

-Bueno Madoka, ya que tanto quieres me voy a desnudar del todo para ti, así que mírame mi amor

En menos de nada sonó un tiro de escopeta que dejó en pausa a las cuatro hasta que salió nuestra tiradora favorita como el buen par de tramas de la serie: Mami Tomoe

-Ah, hola Mami-san- Saludaron Madoka y Sayaka, después de todo de entre las cinco esas tres eran unas buenas comadres

-Están todas vivarachas, ¿Qué hacen para acá?- En menos de nada traía sobre su mano izquierda lo que parecía el cuerpo sin vida de una rosa blanca con bigote mexicano- Ah, este de aquí es un familiar así que lo aniquilé

-¿No estás vestida de calle para el verano, Mami-san?- Preguntó Sayaka mientras la rubia tetona no dudó en responder

-¿De calle dices?- Sonrió bajito- En mi opinión este es en cierto modo el uniforme de las chicas mágicas y con él puesto me noto preparada para todo, así que no cabría posibilidad de que lo sacara para algo así

-O sea que…

-Siempre lucho vestida con él por lo que es un compañero

-¿Incluso usas ese vestido cuando Nagisa te la mete todas las noches?- Dijo Kyoko basándose en esa lógica, mientras Homura se reía por lo bajito cosa que hizo que sus respectivas novias les dieran un coscorrón estilo Don Ramón y dejarlas sufrir en el suelo y una vez más las tres comadres volvieron a lo suyo mientras Mami se reía por lo bajito

-Ji, ji, que ridículo, ¿Verdad?... En verdad no me el cambio- Se puso las manos sobre la mejilla- Pero tal me haga falta reconsiderarlo con más racionalidad

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Opinó Madoka- ¡Te ves muy elegante!

-De hecho la forma en que sacas tus armas es elegante- Ahora era Sayaka- Y hasta yo diría que encantador

-Hablando de clima, ¿En serio no tienes calor, Mami-san?- Dijo Madoka con curiosidad notando que la tiradora venía sin ninguna gota de sudor- Es que mi vestido hace que mi cabeza de vueltas

-Con un clima como éste regulo la temperatura con un hechizo- Aclaró la tiradora mientras que a la distancia Kyoko y Homura sentían como si una bestia les arrebatara su territorio, (En el caso de Homura, a su macho universal), y su corazón se partían en mil pedazos, un netorare en menos de cinco minutos y ya dos corazones eran muertos.

Volviendo con las tres comadres, Mami puso una mano en cada mejilla de sus dos amigas para probar su hechizo en ellas y en efecto ellas sentían el tacto frío

-¿Qué les parece?

-¡Wow! Mami-san, estás fresca y fría- Opinó Sayaka

-¡Cool! ¿Así que puedes hacer algo así?- Preguntó Madoka sin salirse de la impresión- Espera, ¿El hechizo se aplica por todo tu cuerpo?

-Eh, no me digas que…- Las dos traicioneras se miraban con una sonrisa complice bajando y subiendo la cabeza mientras se decían mutuamente un "Hm, hm, hm", y en menos de nada abrazaron de manera algo provocativa a la rubia tetona hasta diría que hicieron cositas ecchi con ella mientras las otras dos estaban indignadas y se cayeron al suelo, no entendían como alguien con tan buen potencial gay les hacía esto.

La tiradora regañó con tal de soltarse y en menos de nada ordenó a sus dos amigas pararse en fila india con tal de enseñarles el hechizo

-Bueno, es hora de que aprendan el hechizo

-¿Nos lo enseñarías?- Indagó Madoka por lo que su sempai asintió

-¡Cool, te queremos Mami-san!- Sayaka una vez abrazó a la rubia frotando de manera intencional o quizás fue un sin querer queriendo mientras la mayor le dio una palmada sobre la cabeza

-Vayamos a mi casa, ahora mismo

Mientras tanto Kyoko como Homura estaban en el suelo llorando estilo anime mientras decían con sus voces destrozadas

-¡Tetona desgraciada! ¡Justo cuando queríamos del bueno con ellas!- Lloriqueó la lancera mientras Homura estaba bocabajo mientras caía en sollozos, su sorpresa como su momentos con Madoka fueron arruinados por esa rubia indeseable, dejando por concluír que Mami como siempre terminaba siendo el centro de atención dejando el precio por enésima vez de dos corazones mandados al demonio.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente el verano como la hora de la verdad había llegado, el sol estaba en completa alza con su luz, el cielo era un azul fuerte y poderoso mientras una voz desde la nada entonaba un "El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor" y las aguas se movían al son de la brisa mojando la blanca arena. Madoka y Sayaka como sus novias no podían faltar en esa escena de dioses sobretodo Mami cuya belleza del Olimpo era injustificadamente despreciada como criticada por Homura y Kyoko.

Madoka y Sayaka salieron con sus flotadores, la pelirrosa usaba un bikini rosa con faldita y la peliceleste salió en su bikini con amarres que remarcaban su voluptuoso cuerpo hasta diría que de las cuatro era la más sexy como ardiente; Kyoko como Homura usaban sus bikinis, rojo y negro respectivamente pero dejaban su propio aspecto de lado para apreciar y admirar la belleza de sus waifus.

(La autora se tomó un descanso en ese lapso solo para ver unas imágenes de Mami en bikini pero por alguna extraña razón cierta viajera del tiempo le apuntó a la cabeza con un calibre 45 a lo que la escritora decidió continuar la historia… Pero se las ingeniará para hacer aparecer a Mami al final del capítulo como siempre… Jejeje)

Madoka como Sayaka miraban con sus ojos brillando a pura luz viendo el mar como la arena, era como estar en un lugar de ensueño o uno de fantasía como esa película de la Laguna Azul o un destino turístico popular cualquiera

-¡Cool! ¡Que radiante está todo!- La espadachina alistó su flotador el cual tenía el diseño de la bruja Octavia mientras Madoka tenía uno de esos salvavidas con un bigote mostacho estilo mexicano

-¡Que buen ambiente hay en la playa!- Exclamó la pelirrosa mientras sus carmines brillaban con fuerza y una sonrisa de lucha se dibujaba en su rostro, como las de tus típicos héroes shonen- ¡Es enorme! Como quisiera estar en One Piece y estar al lado de Luffy y sus amigos librando grandes batallas y encontrar el One Piece (Si ustedes vieron muchos animes ya deberían saberlo)

Mientras tanto la tachi adicta a los dulces como la pasiva badass estaban contemplando la alegría como la felicidad que irradiaban sus novias, sobretodo Kyoko que estaba embobada con el zukulento bikini de Sayaka y de Homura estaba con lágrimas en los ojos como si lo que viera fuera un sueño del cual nunca iría a salir.

-Kyoko…- La pobre viajera del tiempo tenía unas saladas, en forma de cascada azul que mojaban las mejillas mientras Kyoko seguía mirando de cerca a la belleza de su amada

-Ah, ¿Qué pasa Homs?- Hizo una cara tonta- Ay, mi Sayaka es relinda

(Insertar la pistas Hawaiian Breeze o Hawaiian Flower de Bob Esponja)

La pobre Homura sollozó mientras estaba sonriendo mientras Kyoko la miró y entendía aquello, no la culpaba después de todo era una de sus ilusiones que tenía la azabache si lograba derrotar a Walpurgis como en salvar a todas en especial a su eterna Madoka

-Estoy viendo a Madoka…- Decía entre gimoteos- La estoy viendo en bikini, esto… Esto bro, es la felicidad

-Tal como lo dije, los milagros y la magia existen- Sonreía levemente viendo a Sayaka como a Madoka, en verdad le conmovía su amistad como sus vínculos ahora formados, amigas como novias y todo en el mundo de las chicas mágicas, ahora de la nada estaban en una de esa escenas ridículas de comedia donde ya era el atardecer y miraban a sus hembras.

Kyoko como Homura de la nada estaban dibujadas al estilo de Gai sensei llorando de forma masculina con lágrimas de cocodrilo mirando a sus novias como al mismo sol mientras las olas venían una y otra vez y solo esperaban que cierto par de melones no arruinara ese hermoso momento

-No importa si tu hembra sea una loli o una chica bien buena, no importa si sea una pasiva o una hembra castigadora, siempre será ese hermoso paraíso como ese hermoso infierno, puedes estar en los dos sitios al mismo tiempo. Recuérdalo siempre, Homs- La pelirroja se limpiaba las lágrimas- Así que no llores o de lo contrario nunca estarás con Madoka toda la vida

-Tienes razón- La pelinegra se limpió las lágrimas hasta que la escena volvió a la normalidad pero quedaron con cara de idiotas (Ojos en plato como bocas salidas de la mandíbula) al escuchar y captar en sus mentes aquellas palabras, comenzadas por Sayaka y afirmadas por Madoka

-Bien, Madoka te voy a aplicar la crema solar- Kyoko quedó con cara de "Ay mierda"

-Bien, dale frótamela por todo el cuerpo- Homura quedó con cara de "Re contra mierda"

Las dos chicas badass quedaron con la boca caída al suelo mientras veían como si les diera un infarto en como la espadachina peliceleste sacaba el bronceador para untarlo sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña pelirrosa comenzando por los pechos mientras que ésta estaba riéndose como si de cosquillas se trataba o cuando la propia Madoka hurgaba entre las bragas de Sayaka o frotaba sus manos sobre su trasero y para remate siempre venían esas frases sacadas de la cama como

-¡Ven para acá mamacita!

-¡Hyaa! ¡Detente Sayaka-chan!

-¿Qué te parece esto princesa?

-¡Ja soy una hembra alfa y no voy a perder! ¡Fúmate esa!

-¡Ay Madoka, me haces cosquillas!

Kyoko como Homura no se la podían creer, en verdad esas dos sí que iban progresando muy rápido, si como chicas mágicas o como chicas comunes pero por alguna extraña razón todo eso le parecían muy jodidamente erótico a lo cual se detuvieron, obviamente irían a reclamar su territorio pero al ver a sus novias haciendo cositas ecchi pues por ahora no debían pelearse.

-Sabes Homs, como quisiera meterle toda mi lanza adentro

-Por mi parte, yo quiero que Madoka me meta toda una Metal Storm y que se venga con la fuerza de un lanzamisiles de fabricación rusa

(Nota: Metal Storm es una ametralladora tipo automática la cual es considerada el arma más letal del mundo)

En menos de nada ambas chicas corrieron hacia sus novias las cuales estaban sorprendidas ante la repentina intervención de la lancera como de la viajera del tiempo, Madoka viendo de reojo a su hembra pasiva a lo cual dijo notando que las dos no usaron protección a lo cual indagó

-Eh, chicas, ¿No tienen crema solar?- Ambas chicas ahora se quedaron de piedra ante esa idea, nada mal ya que también ellas querían tocar o ser tocadas por sus novias mientras la crema rozaba hasta su mínima parte de su cuerpo

-¿Quieres que te la aplique Homura-chan? Porque creo que no nos queda otra opción-Madoka guiñó el ojo mientras la pobre viajera del tiempo estaba sin habla y sonrojada ante aquella proposición, Kyoko no se quedó atrás cuando Sayaka le dijo lo siguiente mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Oye, si no lo haces el sol te va quemar la piel- Le señaló moviendo su dedo índice como si le dijera "Ven aquí, querido"- Todas las chicas tienen que hacerlo así que ven aquí Kyoko

Las dos badass quedaron sin habla mientras se ruborizaban mientras se rascaban el cuello, bueno al menos lo que querían ya se les estaba haciendo en realidad y no debían negarles ese favor luego de que habían presenciado esa zukulenta escena ecchi

-Uh… Madoka- Homura se frotaba la nariz y sonreía de manera pequeña- Ya que estás de acuerdo me parece bien

-Uh, bueno… Sí gracias- Kyoko se rascaba la nuca y todo bien hasta que de nueva cuenta el infierno hizo acto de presencia, comenzando con unas sandalias blancas con una flor dorada de adorno

-La playa es de lo mejor- Su voz era de tu típica adolescente hasta que Homura y Kyoko miraron al averno en persona, una hermosa de cabello rubio con dos trenzas rizadas y una flor de adorno dorado que jugaba con su rubio natural, un exuberante cuerpo tirando al de una adulta sobre todo ese tan pronunciado busto y su tan famoso bikini blanco y ese bikini con amarre… Era como una adulta en una versión juvenil y como se temía las cuatro chicas quedaron embobadas pero dos de ellas se encabronaron cuando el malvado Kyubey hizo su aparición con un bañador antiguo puesto.

(Por razones desconocidas la autora se fue a su PC para buscarse unas buenas imágenes de Mami x Nagisa… Aunque se lamentó por no haberla incluido en su historia)

La rubia tiradora hizo su presencia mientras saludaba con la mano, Homura como Kyoko decidieron hacer un contador en su cronometro para al menos calcular en cuanto tiempo a sus novias se les iba a mojar la cola por la rubia tetona

-¡Que clima tan agradable!- Exclamó mientras se cubría su rostro con su brazo- Me alegra mucho que haya luz solar aunque igual hace bastante calor

Bikini, buen par de melones y bonito trasero… Menos de treinta segundos calcularon y como era de esperarse Madoka y Sayaka fueron como unas fangirls tras Mami, pareciera como si la rubia aparte de ser una aguerrida chica mágica era una idol y ese concepto Homura lo aborrecía.

Mientras las dos amigas se acercaron todo lo que pudieron para ver a su sempai comenzando por Sayaka que le silbó a lo muy "Oh la la, señorita" mientras Madoka exclamó al ver la belleza inverosímil de su amiga

-¡Mami-san! Tu bikini te quedó DI-VI-NO, ¡Eres como Madonna!- Kyoko y Homura quedaron con cara de WTF, ¿En serio se atrevieron a comparar a esa tipa con la reina del pop? No tenía ningún maldito sentido

-Ustedes también lucen encantadores- Sonrió la mayor del grupo, pues ambas kouhais tenían lo suyo con sus bikinis- Lo lamento mucho por haber venido tarde, tuve dificultades para escoger mi bikini

Homura como Kyoko miraban con desdén a la rubia tiradora pero quedaron con cara de haberse una película de horror la cual consistía en que sus novias se juntaban a lo cariñito con Mami, la espadachina pegada a la espalda como la pelirrosa abrazándola muy tiernamente mientras sus rostro se untaba entre esos pechos, ok, ambas estaban haciendo de las suyas con un buen ecchi pero para las otras dos chicas era su peor pesadilla.

Yendo a la zukulencia hecha realidad, Sayaka abrazaba tiernamente la espalda de la mayor mientras ponía su mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo

-¡Por favor Mami-san!- Su voz tenía el tono de una loli necesitada de mucho amor- Déjanos aplicar sobre tu bello cuerpo unas cremas solares

-Miki-san, ¿Qué…?

-Um…- Gemido que rompía kokoros y el primero fue Kyoko la cual lo tomó muy mal- Que hermosa piel…

-Pero es que…- La pobre rubia entró en un pequeño estado nervioso cuando Madoka tocaba, frotaba y sentía de manera muy sutil esos pechos que tiraban a esos suaves bizcochos

-Ya sabes que no podrías aplicártela tú misma en la espalda- Su voz era el de una niña que necesitaba cariño de una manera muy pervertida- ¿Verdad que no?

La rubia se separó de manera sutil de sus dos queridas kouhais

-Les doy gracias a las dos- Sonrió bajito- Pero ya me la apliqué pues usé un aerosol corporal, así que tendré que aceptar solo sus sentimientos, ¡Gracias!

En menos de nada la pelirrosa y la peliceleste se pusieron a correr como dos idiotas calenturientos por toda la playa mientras gritaban al cielo una y otra vez como unas dementes mientras que Homura como Kyoko estaban ejercitándose con pesas y tatuajes en sus brazos y estaban golpeando un saco de boxeo con la foto escolar de la tiradora.

-¡Maldita seas playa!- Gritó Sayaka mientras alzaba el puño

-¡Pero seguimos amando el estado de preparación de Mami-san!- Exclamó Madoka mientras saltaba y gritaba como una hippie demente, de hecho ella como la tomboy iban como un par de locas por todo el lugar como si disfrutaran un concierto de heavy metal mientras Mami decidió preparar la toalla para el picnic y las dos badass aprovecharon para recalcar a sus hembras quienes mandaban

Homura obviamente llevó a Madoka entre sus brazos con esa actitud de chic a fría y callada con esa expresión seria mientras Kyoko jaló de las cuerdas del bikini a la peliceleste la cual sentía como algo la sofocaba muy al estilo de un calzón chino, mientras tanto Kyoko estaba con una cara de querer asesinar a alguien mientras Sayaka estaba en un pequeño estado de miedo

-Más te vale que empieces a frotarme la crema o voy a quitarte el bikini- Crujió sus nudillos mientras que la peliceleste tragó grueso dando como un sí y en menos de nada la pelirroja alzó a su chica poniéndola sobre su hombro y en menos de nada se la llevó aunque de pronto Kyoko sonreía como si su acto fuese una hazaña digna de recordar

-Ni te atrevas a hacerlo- Gruñó la peliceleste mientras la pelirroja aún seguía con esa sonrisa maliciosa como pervertida, ella era la hembra alfa así que por nada del mundo iba a perder a su territorio de manera tan fácil

-Y aparte, ¿Qué clases de opciones son esas?, ¡Detente!- Reclamó en vano mientras al fin la lancera abrió la boca

-¿Qué no me atrevo? ¡Claro que me atrevo! No voy a dejar que unos pechos parlantes me arrebaten a mi chica y más cuando tengo a un tesoro como tú- En menos de nada la pelirroja se la llevó a una gran distancia con tal de alejarla de Mami lo mismo que Homura con Madoka.

La pelirroja se sentó sobre la arena mientras Sayaka se hincó detrás de ella con tal de echarle el bronceador y refrescarle la piel de los rayos del sol

-Bien Kyoko, te la voy a aplicar. Siéntate un poco inclinada, apártate el cabello

-Dale- Bufó un poco de enojo, de hecho estaba enfadada del modo en que la trataba su novia. Sayaka trató a Madoka de esa manera tan ecchi como posesiva con la pelirrosa mientras que con la pelirroja era el trato de una madre con una niña pequeña pero eso le daba igual, de todos modos su corazón empezaba a latir con rapidez mientras la espadachina le apartaba el cabello al hombro izquierdo dejando ver su nuca y preparó el frasco de crema con tal de realizar su labor pero… Ese el más grande error que cometió, en verdad no entendía como pasó esto y hasta diría que usó poco contenido con Madoka.

La espadachina se rascó el cuello mientras se reía como una tonta

-Lo lamento, Kyoko, pero nos quedamos sin crema solar

La pelirroja quedó con cara de WTF cuando supo de aquello y en menos de nada explotó de enojo al estilo anime y señalando con el dedo

-¡Mierda Sayaka! ¡Todo esto pasó por jugar a las manoseadas!

Mientras tanto con Homura como Madoka estaban pasando por la misma situación, la viajera estaba sentada de manera muy formal mientras la pequeña pelirrosa estaba de rodillas y lo mismo, no había nada de crema

-¿Ustedes también?

-Jeje, nosotras también nos quedamos sin crema solar- Dijo la pequeña ojicarmín entre risas mientras Homura estaba con cara de WTF, Sayaka en un intento de no admitirlo le reclamó a su amiga

-¡Madoka, dame un poco de la tuya!

-¡¿Eh?!- Kyoko alzó una ceja en un intento de confrontar a su novia- ¡Como si quisiera escuchar lo que dices de alguien quién olvidó que acabó la suya propia!

Una vez más ese par volvió a tener otra de sus peleas mientras tanto la pequeña Madoka estaba rascándose el cuello mientras trataba de disculparse por ese acto tan ecchi como tan tonto pero nuestra viajera del tiempo prefirió no comenzar un pleito, los humanos cometemos muchos errores y Madoka no era la excepción.

-Disculpa, Homura-chan- Una gota blanca adornaba su sien mientras sonreía torpemente- En serio usé mucha, no creí que…

-No pasa algo malo pues no es tu culpa- Cortó la pelinegra mientras mantenía esa leve pero pequeña sonrisa- Aun así es mucho mejor dado que no se te quemará la piel

La pobre Madoka teniendo en cuenta la actitud seria de su novia trataba de buscar una solución ya que posiblemente con esa sonrisa la viajera del tiempo estaba enfada o algo por el estilo (En realidad no es así) al menos no terminó en una gresca sin sentido como lo de Kyoko y Sayaka hasta que se le prendió el bombillo, no tenían crema solar pero la tenía su cuerpo a lo cual… Sonaría vergonzoso pero era la única opción viable que le parecía la apropiada

-¿Pero por qué no entonces uso mi cuerpo? Es mejor que nada- La pelinegra quedó con cara de idiota, trató de beber agua pero tanta fue la impresión que terminó escupiendo el líquido y en menos de nada sonrió de torpe y torcida, tal como decía Kyoko estar o sentir a Madoka era darse un buen viaje sea al infierno o al cielo

-¿Eh?... ¿A qué te refieres?- En menos de nada se pararon frente a frente y en menos de nada la pelirrosa sacó las garras, bueno se acercó algo apenada a su badass y en menos de nada la abrazó. Homura quedó muda y sentía que era una olla a presión sintiendo como la pequeña ojicarmín acomodaba sus brazos desde la cadera hasta el hombro izquierdo y su cara posaba sobre su clavícula y en menos de nada se movía lentamente y luego realizaba la misma acción abrazando su espalda… En cualquier le entrarían las ganas para darle a Madoka su rosa mística (Ustedes me entienden)

-A esto- Seguía apretando esa mano en la cintura como la otra en el hombro izquierdo asomando su voz sobre la oreja de la viajera del tiempo- Ya que frotándolo así la podemos compartir- De hecho Homura quedó como un tomate y dio pausa en la palabra frotar y más aún cuando sintió un cierto hormigueo en su ropa interior… Y no era de ir al baño y ahora sentía un hormigueo en su seno derecho, aunque eso era una sensación de puta madre.

-Ah… Madoka

-¿Qué te pasa Homura-chan?- Una voz angelical como seductora se impregnaba desde sus oídos hasta su mente- Estás temblando

-¡Madoka, ah, ah ah… Sigue así, así!- Decía la pelinegra con una respiración algo agitada y en hilitos de voz como si sintiera que algo le quitaba la respiración mientras que a la distancia Kyoko y Sayaka presenciaban aquello con cara de WTF a lo Naruto, la pelirroja miró unos segundos a la peliceleste y señaló con el dedo aquello a lo cual la espadachina reaccionó agitando los brazos

-¡No me mires así!- Gritó- ¡No voy a hacer tan vergonzoso!

La lancera apretó los dientes, chasqueó un poco y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo como si nada le importara, de hecho no le interesaba pero al menos se entretenía lo débil que era Homura en ocasiones

-Tch, no estaba esperando algo por el estilo y además no tengo una piel débil como la tuya

-Pero…- En menos de nada unos brazos rodeaban lentamente el cuello de la pelirroja mientras unas pequeñas bolas chocaban sobre su espalda, Kyoko estaba de piedra al ver que su amada la estaba abrazando y la sensación era dulce como la azúcar

-Sería horrible que te quejaras por unas quemaduras solares- Decía Sayaka con una voz calmada pero tierna y cálida, no pasaron dos segundos cuando de pronto los senos de la espadachina se movían de arriba y abajo sobre la mitad de la espalda de la lancera la cual se sonrojaba mientras sostenía esas manos sobre su pecho

-Te lo voy a frotar con el cuerpo- Sonrió la peliceleste la cual se sonrojaba por ese acto ecchi viniendo de ella misma- Aunque tampoco lo haré demasiado tiempo

Mientras Sayaka hacía su trabajo, la pelirroja miraba el frasco del bronceador, de hecho era con esencia a manzana. Sonrió tenuemente mientras tomó la mano de su amada y le dio un sutil beso como un caballero ante su princesa, era un gracias a lo cual la peliceleste agradeció con una pequeña risa y un ligero sonrojo.

Todo era romántico hasta que la nación del fuego (Con tetas incluido) atacó

-Ya que les falta crema solar por favor usen la que traje- Decía Mami que traía una caja de bronceadores mientras que la pareja de rivales-amigas-novias quedó sin habla… De hecho Kyoko sintió una vez esa punzada en su pecho al ver que su tierno momento fue arruinado mientras Sayaka y Madoka obviamente fueron corriendo hacía su mesías

-¡Que amable eres Mami-san!- Decía con alegría la peliceleste

-¡Muchas gracias, Mami-san!- Agradeció la pelirrosa

Mientras tanto Kyoko apretaba los dientes mientras una vena brotaba en su sien, quería vengarse de esa rubia sexy, quería golpear a alguien, destrozar algo o mínimamente apuñalar… Ok, esa última no cuenta pero estaba llena de ira ya que pareciera que Mami fuese una metiche donde no le importaba y arruinará sus lindos momentos con Sayaka.

Después de que usaron aquellos bronceadores en las badass, las chicas volvieron a lo siguiente de jugar y disfrutar la playa. Sayaka llevaba del brazo a su hembra castigadora mientras sonreía ante el noble acto de su sempai

-Qué bueno que te la pude aplicar sin problemas- Decía alegremente la peliceleste- Bueno vamos a jugar

-¡Justo tenía que ser cuando me dieron ganas de tener sexo contigo!- Decía la enfadada pelirroja entre dientes mientras la peliceleste ignoró sus palabras y con Madoka y Homura, la pelirrosa se reía tontamente mientras la pelinegra estaba sucumbida en el suelo mientras un charco de sangre salía de su nariz, una vez más las palabras de Kyoko atinaron en el blanco… Estar con Madoka era un boleto garantizado al cielo dando como paga una bonita muerte al aire libre.

Mientras ambas rivales iban de la mano la espadachina le sonrió a la lancera

-Sabes Kyoko, tienes una piel bellísima- La pelirroja quedó de piedra ante aquello mientras un ligero sonrojo coloreaba su nariz y mejillas mientras Sayaka la seguía llevando del brazo hasta el mar- Así que me alegra que te aplicaras crema solar pues los rayos UV dan miedo

La lancera sonrió por lo bajo al recibir ese halago por parte de su amada, ella debía hacer lo mismo aunque también era el momento perfecto para hacer de las suyas

-Sayaka, tú también tienes una piel bonita y se siente re suave y elástica- La pelirroja en menos de nada abrazó la espalda de su chica la cual sentía que su hembra alfa estaba por hacer de las suyas, manoseando desde su cintura hasta su busto mientras una respiración y un aire caliente sonaban sobre su nuca y sus oídos

-¡Kyaa! ¡Eres una idiota!- Comenzó a reclamar pero Kyoko se hacía la de la vista gorda- ¡¿Para qué me tocas tanto?!- La peliceleste se rió ante esos estimulos pero se volteó para liberarse solo para empujar a su amada al agua y besarla, de hecho desde lo del bronceador sentía esos impulsos de amor hacia ella mientras tanto de nueva cuenta con Homura y Madoka, la pelirrosa ahora sepultaba el cuerpo de la viajera del tiempo menos su cabeza con tal de hacerla despertar pero nada pasaba ni no reaccionaba a lo que Sayaka se fue ante su amiga y le aconsejó

-Creo que alejarte un poco de ella- De hecho Homura en su estado de inconsciencia estaba sonriendo y riendo como retrasada mientras un sangrado surgía de su nariz, en verdad se notaba que la pasó muy en grande.


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente hemos llegado a la mejor parte de un día de playa y que mejor forma que jugar con un palo para darle a la piñata o una sandía. En el suelo blanco estaban puestas una gran sandía aunque también estaba una piñata pero no cualquier piñata, era la versión piñata de Kyubey exactamente a su imagen, un garrote y un montón de dulces, en menos de nada Madoka como Sayaka estaban alegres de su pequeña posada.

-¡Cuando se dice verano…!- Exclamó la peliceleste comenzando la presentación

-¡Se quiere decir golpear a la piñata!- Exclamó la pelirrosa mientras presentaba a la piñata de ese despreciable incubador que como todo ser miserable, esa rata estafadora como toda rata literal de cuatro patas (¿Será peor cuando sea una de dos?) el ser miserable que hacía contratos crueles con chicas inocentes estaba en la playa como la buena piñata que era y una vez nuestras chicas se ensañarían con nuestro villano cuadrúpedo dándole una buena putiza, bueno su piñata porque el original huyó como un marica al saber de los garrotazos que le iban a dar.

Mami se llevó las manos a la boca, no por el incubador sino por el concepto de romper la piñata de la rata asquerosa a lo cual se impresionó indagando

-¿Qué? ¿Golpear a la piñata?

-¿Qué pasa Mami-san?- Preguntó Sayaka notando la reacción de la rubia tiradora- ¿Acaso ese tipo de cosas no está permitido por aquí?

-Oye, Mami-san- Preguntó Madoka- ¿Acaso no te gusta golpear a la piñata?

-La verdad no…- La rubia de mechones rizados se rascó la cabeza- De hecho, nunca lo hice pero siempre quise hacerlo y bueno ya que me han convencido pues sería muy maravilloso- En menos de nada la rubia tetona sonrió mientras las dos kouhais estaban con cara de fangirls ilusionadas por un artista generalmente uno de K-pop o un reggetonero como si dijeran por medio de la mirada "Nuestra senpai es re linda"

No pasaron varios minutos cuando las dos kouhais pusieron a su sempai, Madoka le vendó los ojos mientras Sayaka la estaba dando vueltas, mientras tanto a la distancia Kyoko estaba mirando con enfado aquello como era de esperarse la tetona fue una oportunista y le logró quitarle la atención de su chica a lo cual les dedicó un grito ya que por obvias razones esa cosa debería tener dulces y claro ella tenía una ley muy dura basándose en eso, y de Homura seguía desmayada y acostada bocarriba mientras sonreía como una pervertida

-Oigan, ¡No jueguen con la comida!- Gritó mientras tanto las dos chicas seguían dando una que otra buena porra a su senpai la cual tenía los ojos vendados, en lugar de eso hubiera querido quizás decirle un "¡No me quites a mi Sayaka!" pero era evidente que la espadachina siguiera como toda fangirl a la tiradora y posiblemente esa actitud no se la podía cambiar nunca

-¡Vamos, parterla toda!- Gritaba Madoka mientras daba palmadas con sus manos con tal de ayudar a su amiga, daban lo mejor que podían o que se les ocurriera con tal de ayudarla

-¿En serio no hay problema?- Preguntó la rubia rizada mientras con dificultad aceptaba el garrote y en menos de nada Sayaka la giró por un rato más hasta que la senpai comenzó a caminar tambaleándose una y otra vez mientras caminaba en cualquier dirección con tal de atinarle a la piñata pero daba en la nada mientras las dos amigas le decían a que dirección debía ir, en menos de nada la rubia tiradora se detuvo

-¿Ya estoy cerca? Ya atiné como unas diez veces

-¡Esa es la idea!- Alentó la peliceleste- ¡Vamos Mami-san!

Una vez volvieron a gritarle por donde debía irse para dar con la piñata y era lo mismo, como siempre atinaba en la nada a lo cual las dos chicas y de mala gana Kyoko decidieron ir darle más ánimos con tal de que su amiga diera en el blanco

-Anda a la derecha

-Un poco a la derecha, un poco más

-¡Kyaa!- En menos de nada la rubia cayó al suelo mientras las dos kouhais decidieron ir en su auxilio mientras Kyoko enfadada y celosa de no tener a su Sayaka disfrutaba comiendo de la sandía que había en el suelo y lloraba mientras la comía. Dicen que el alcohol ayudaba en el despecho pero para Kyoko la comida lo era todo mientras que todo lo demás no vale nada.

-Mami-san, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Madoka mientras Sayaka sostenía a Mami y le daba el garrote para proseguir si es que ella aún quería

-Sí, estoy bien- Respondió la joven tiradora a lo cual las dos kouhais decidieron darle vueltas y una vez más reanudaron la posada mientras esto pasaba la espadachina con una mirada señaló a la pelirrosa a mirar como una vez más su amiga caía y se paraba una y otra vez aunque las formas en las que terminaba cayendo a la arena eran sugestivas.

Me explico, Mami caía sea bocarriba o bocabajo y como era de esperarse siempre caía dando un realce como un mejor angulo de su par de atributos como de su trasero, en pocas palabras, sin querer queriendo la propia Mami estaba siendo tan erotica como siempre y eso de alguna manera hechizaba a las dos kouhais

De manera maliciosa como intencional le señalaban a propósito para deleitarse con una caída y con una muy buena vista mientras Kyoko ahora se despechaba comiéndose ahora una papaya aunque quería comerse una más jugosa y sabrosa desde esta mañana y ya eran altas horas de la tarde y no logró nada (Ustedes me entienden)

-Sigue adelante, Mami-san

-Un poco a la izquierda

-¡Vamos Mami-san!

-¡Sólo dos metros más!

No importaba como pero siempre se divertían como la pobre rubia rizada caía sobre el suelo y claro en formas muy ecchi a lo cual Madoka como Sayaka miraban con morbo ese zukulento cuerpo, si las circunstancias fueran otras quizás lo hubieran hecho con ella y obviamente serían las hembras alfa pero con Kyoko y Homura (En el caso de la pelirrosa que se beneficiaba mucho en sus intimidades) ya se conformaban.

-Que tremendo cuerpazo se manda, ¿Verdad amiguis?- Decía Sayaka con una sonrisa bien coqueta y alzando una ceja

-Sin duda golpear a la piñata es de lo mejor- Decía Madoka aunque veía de reojo a su pasiva heroína la cual seguía acostada en la arena como si no hubiera un mañana, si tan sólo estuviera despierta ya le atinaría una buena tunda a la piñata, una pena que Kyubey huyera pero hubiera sido divertido como Homura le iba a dar una buena putiza por el ser despreciable que es.

Yendo al tema, Mami se acercaba lentamente con el garrote en alza para darle a la piñata pero estaba en dirección de las dos kouhais y era una advertencia de que una de ellas recibiría una buena tunda en la cabeza.

-¡Eso es! Sólo un paso más- Decía Sayaka que para su desgracia estaba embobada con el par de melones de su senpai mientras Madoka con una mirada de susto le alertaba del cruel castigo que le iba a tocar

-Ahora levanta el…- En menos de nada supo la realidad y la esquivó- ¡Mierda! ¡Espera no te muevas!

-¿Qué espere?- Se notaba que ya la rubia estaba molesta, se había tardado toda la vida eterna con tal de darle a la piñata pero pareciera que la cogieron de chiste a propósito mientras tanto Kyoko terminaba de degustarse toda la papaya que había comprado Mami para el jugo que se iba a hacerse después en la noche

-¡Mami, ya da el golpe tan fuerte como puedas!- Dijo con burla ya que la mayor iba a apuntarle a la cabeza de Sayaka, de hecho ese era lo que quería y aparte se lo merecía por ignorarla del todo como el mojársele la cola por otra que no era la pelirroja y tal como lo predijo la espachina recibió un garrotazo bien fuerte en la cabeza al muy estilo del Chavo del 8 donde cayó graciosamente al suelo no sin antes hacer una cara tonta.

En menos de nada Kyoko comenzó a reírse de su novia

-Jajaja, ¡Tienes lo que te mereces tarada!- Ahora ella recibía un golpe en la cabeza y caer al mismo estilo humorístico, la rubia ya encabronada camina y mantenía su garrote yendo y caminando com en atinarle a lo bestia y era de esperarse que Madoka estuviese en aprietos

-¡ZA WARUDO!- De pronto se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte de reloj en pausa y en menos de nada Homura salió corriendo como de las chicas o de esos chicos musculosos de Guardianes de la Bahía donde comenzó mientras sus cabellos volaban al paso del viento, luego la alzó entre sus brazos al muy estilo de una peli de acción y en menos de nada salieron libres como de película mientras que la rubia estaba como congelada con el palo alzado para darle un garrotazo a la nada…

…Homura paró el tiempo…

Una vez más la viajera del tiempo logró salvar a su princesa castigadora del peligro mientras la pequeña ojicarmín se lo agradecía con una sonrisa y claro nuestra badass debía tener su premio el cual ya todos sabemos pero yendo con la sempai el tiempo volvió a su curso donde Mami le atinó al fin a la piñata aunque a centímetros y en menos de nada se destapó la venda para luego ver que tanto Kyoko y Sayaka estaban caídas en el suelo, bocabajo y con un chichón en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Miki-san? ¿Sakura-san?- Comenzó a caer en un estado de nerviosismo- ¡Ay no! ¡¿Cómo eso es posible?!

(…)

(Insertar ahora las pistas Hawaiian Holiday o Hawaiian Hula de Bob Esponja)

Sayaka estaba empezando a abrir los ojos cuando estaba Kyoko sentada en la playa degustando una paleta de fresa, de hecho se gastó todos sus ahorros en heladitos ya que momentos antes la regañaron por devorarse toda la sandía y la papaya que había comprado Mami y ahora la pelirroja estaba viendo el atardecer el cual estaba en su máximo naranja y el astro dorado bañaba las aguas del mar.

-Ah, te despertaste- Decía la lancera sin despejarse de la vista al sol mientras que por alguna razón para la espadachina le hacía raro que tanto el cabello como los ojos de su novia brillaban como la sangre misma hirviendo al máximo.

-Kyoko…- Se limpiaba los ojos con tal de saber si todo eso era un sueño y no lo era aunque no entendía por que tenía una venda grande en forma de X sobre su cabeza como ella misma

-Te dejaste llevar bastante fácil por la situación y lo que te digo me rompe los ovarios- Dijo un poco enfadada aunque para la recién despierta Sayaka no entendía nada a lo que en menos de nada recordó el momento donde Mami le pegó un garrotazo y las palabras dichas por Kyoko momentos antes

-¡Maldita marrana! ¡Le disjiste a Mami-san que me golpeara!- Exclamó enojada al estilo anime con la característica vena roja y en menos de nada la lancera se sonrojó mientras comenzó a enfadarse como si fuera una niña tsundere

-Esto es porque siempre estás diciendo "Mami esto", "Mami, aquello", "Mami, Mami"… ¡¿Qué tiene esa tetona que yo no tenga yo?!- En menos de nada un silencio empezó a imperar el escenario hasta que Sayaka miró con ternura esa faceta de su lancera favorita

-¿Oh? ¿Estás celosa?

-¡No estoy celosa!

En menos de nada la peliceleste se acostó sobre la pierna derecha de la pelirroja a la altura del muslo para echarle una mejor vista y en efecto la pobre lancera estaba con un puchero de enojo y esos ojos llorosos, en verdad la había pasado muy mal su ausencia

-Que buena vista desde aquí, mírate no más- Kyoko ladeó la mirada de mala gana pero no fue suficiente para que la peliceleste empezara a presionar

-¡Ey, mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo!

-¿Qué? Ni loca lo haría

Sayaka se rió bajita y en menos de nada se fijó en una pequeña toalla blanca con detalles rojos, era la toalla de Kyoko y una caja de curitas dándole a entender que fue la propia lancera quién la auxilió y estuvo a su cuidado pero a veces era mejor no darle las gracias teniendo en cuenta que esa glotona era una terca, de pronto las tripas le sonaron feo y en menos de nada se fijó en el helado que tenía en su boca.

Cuando se trataba de sed o hambre le picaba la boca y quería comerse aunque sea ese helado para sentirse llena a lo cual de manera kawaii como seductora le imploró que le diera ese helado

-Ese helado se ve rico- Un hilo de saliva salía de sus labios mientras no se resistía ese rojo intenso de aquel alimento a lo cual hizo una mirada muy al estilo de un gatito tierno y dijo con una voz que mataba de diabetes al llegar al oído

-Dame una mordida y luego te perdonaré

-¿Eh?- La pelirroja alzó la ceja y luego ladeó la mirada mientras saboreaba como toda niñita rica engreída su helado- No te lo doy

-Kyoko, eres muy mala- Infló las mejillas y bajó su cabeza ubicando sobre el muslo derecho de su amada, quería ese helado aunque fuera por las malas- Si no me das, te voy a morder

La pelirroja hizo un Tsk mientras fruncía el ceño y en menos de nada le dio de mala gana su helado

-Bien, bien, creo que no me queda de otra así que toma- Miró una vez a esa molesta chica de cabello azul, era muy tierna como linda como nunca y con esa carita de perrito degollado pues… Pero era una idiota que la hizo sentir mal pero ni modo, le daba el helado pero porque lo pidió, no era como si ella la convenciera con esa mirada o le encantara eso (No se preocupen, Kagami Hiiragi es la mejor tsundere de la historia… ¡Chúpate esa Taiga de Toradora!)

-¿Qué esperas? Sólo un mordisco, ¿Ok? Uno solo- El helado rojo estaba en ese estado donde se iba a derretir a lo cual era muy fácil y en menos de nada Sayaka hizo su labor con unos ojos estrellados aunque Kyoko se indagaba si eso era una tactica barata y mala con tal de coquetear con ella, en menos de nada la peliazul le pidió a Kyoko que se parara a lo militar a lo que la chica asintió pero el momento se volvió turbio cuando la peliazul se puso de rodillas, chupó el helado por un rato y miró culposamente a la entrepierna de su novia… Algo muy turbio pero al final muy bueno iba a salir de eso.

Mientras tanto en el cielo una especie de muñeca vestida de gótica estaba volando cuando divisó a lo lejos a una pequeña roca donde estaba parada una pelirroja mientras otra chica de cabello azul cielo estaba arrodillada sobre su entrepierna moviendo su cabeza de atrás y adelante como si succionara o chupara algo, en menos de nada la pelirroja apretaba los cabellos de la otra chica intentando apartarla mientras que esa muñeca miraba aquello con horror

-Malditos humanos y sus costumbres enfermas- Decía la muñeca gótica con una mirada llena de enojo, en verdad eso la asqueaba y por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a cierta rubia de coletas rizadas imaginándola en esa posición sugestiva donde la mandamás era la gótica y esa muñeca rubia saboreaba y disfrutaba de su grande y jugosa ver…

-¡Maldita seas Shinku!- En menos de nada la muñeca gótica emprendió vuelo hacia su lugar de origen mientras tanto, entrando al tema ambas chicas novias y rivales se peleaban por el helado debido a que el helado estaba caído sobre el pecho de la peliceleste la cual ya estaba roja de la ira mientras que la pelirroja estaba como una manzana de la incomodidad

-¡Idiota! ¡Debes comer con normalidad! ¡No haciéndome una mamada!- Comenzó la pelirroja la contienda

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Fuiste tú la que no querías compartir y me empujaste!- De pronto quedó de piedra al ver que de pronto algo se derretía sobre su pecho y en menos de nada comenzó a lloriquear

-¡Kyaa está frío! ¿Por qué diablos me hiciste esto?- Su bikini se encontraba manchado de rojo, tanto esfuerzo como dinero arruinado y hoy se lo estaba estrenando- ¡Ay, no se va derretir! ¡Maldita seas Sakura Kyoko! ¡No debiste hacerme eso!

La pelirroja ahora estaba de piedra, tenía ganas y en menos de nada lo que creía muerto ya se le estaba volviendo a la vida mientras veía el esbelto cuerpo de su amada espadachina como su lindo bikini… Esta noche iba comer papaya con un buen manjar de salchicha, la iba a dejar inválida.

Mientras tanto la pobre peliceleste estaba llorando al estilo anime ya que no pudo resfrecarse todo ese helado

-Ah, lo tengo todo encima. Mejor voy a lavarme- De pronto cuando se iba a parar una fuerza la empujó sobre la roca, sus muñecas estaban aprisionadas mientras unos demenciales ojos rojos la miraban con hambre y placer

-Quiero mi helado- Habló de manera profunda como de manera salvaje, quería devorar a esa chica como en demostrarle quién tenía el control del territorio

-¿Eh? ¿Estás loca?

-¡No hay problema porque te puedo comprar otro igual!- Se acercó un poco hacia el rostro de su amada, quería esos labios o quizás ese rojo impregnado en ese bikini- Mira, se derrite mientras hablamos

-De acuerdo- De pronto una mano tomó la suya y en menos de nada Kyok comenzó a lamer de manera sutil como de manera lasciva sus dedos lo que dejó impresionada a la peliceleste y más cuando esa mirada lasciva y dominante la afectaba en algún sentido quizás en uno más profundo

-Así está bien, no tienes conseguirme otro

-¿Eh?

-Siempre te lo estoy diciéndolo, ¿Verdad?- Se acercó y besó de manera muy apasionada a su chica y en menos de nada su mirada se dio en el busto de su contraria, una voz sensual y erótica salía de su boca- No desperdicies la comida

-Kyoko, espera… Para- La espadachina estaba sonrojada como estaba en shock mientras sentía que de la nada su corazón comenzaba a latir mientras Kyoko se acercaba como una leona salvaje con tal de ir por el sostén pero prefirió desatarlo y quitarlo para dar una sutil muestra de su poderío en esa blanda parte… Bueno casi no porque…

-¡Con que aquí estaban!

-¡Ah, Miki-san volvió en sí!

Eran Madoka y Mami que estaban buscando a las dos amigas y rivales las cuales estaban en una situación algo comprometedora pero como era de esperarse la peliceleste se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia tetona la cual la consoló ya que su kouhai rompió a llorar

-Miki-san, disculpa por lo de antes, ¿Sí?- La abrazaba por consuelo mientras la pobre Sayaka lloriqueaba sobre sus pechos, le acariciaba el cabello con tal de tranquilizarla- ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

-¡Uah, Mami-san, siempre eres muy amable!- Decía entre lloriqueos- ¡Y tienes unas tetas enormes!

Mientras tanto Kyoko estaba enfadada con Homura la cual se rascaba el cuello, después de todo la viajera del tiempo cometió un gran error

-Debías despistarlas, ¿No?

-Yo en verdad lo lamento mucho

La pelirroja hizo un bufido de enojo mientras contemplaba esa escena que le causaba fastidio y hasta incomodidad aunque eso era obvio, la viajera del tiempo no haría nada en contra de su hembra castigadora, en fin allá ellas mientras tanto en ese momento Madoka tomó la palabra

-Chicas, ya cortamos la sandía por lo que podemos comerla- En menos de nada todas las tres chicas fueron por sus partes mientras Kyoko seguía ahí mirando en el suelo hasta que una mano le tendió un pedazo de sandía

-Oye, Kyoko, ¿Quieres sandía?- Decía Sayaka mientras le ofrecía el pedazo de sandía junto a una cálida como hermosa sonrisa- ¡Vamos, alégrate!

La pelirrosa lo pensó por unos segundos y aceptó la mano de su amada pero aun así ese ajuste de cuentas no debía quedarse así como así. En menos de nada tomó su muñeca y la jaló hacia ella no sin antes darle esa advertencia

-Sería mejor que no olvidarás lo que traté de hacer- La peliazul miró por todos lados y en menos de nada dio en algo

-En la casa de playa, en uno de los cuartos

-Perfecto

Por ahora ambas chicas decidieron ir a acompañar a Madoka y a las demás a disfrutar la sandía y descansar la noche en la casa de playa cercana. Al menos Kyoko ya tendría más tarde la fortuna de desatar todo su animal luego de un divertido día aunque no lo fue del todo por culpa de unos pechos parlantes. Por ahora disfrutaría su noche con su sirenita y quizás la próxima vez que vendría a ese lugar disfrutaría de una buena barbacoa y un buen jugo de sandía, pero eso sí, solo ella y Sayaka, ni nadie más.


End file.
